With drops of Jupiter
by Tansy Moon
Summary: Alfred and Emily have been best friends since kindergarden. Than Emily goes on a one year trip to England via student exchange program and it now back for her Senior year, and Alfred mybe falling for her. America x Fem!America


Chapter 1: Now She's Back In The Atmosphere

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since Emily L. Smith, best friend of Alfred F. Jones and resident school tomboy, had been due back from her exchange student program in England. Alfred was worried that something had happened to her and that worry was currently etched all over his face for the whole class to see. Not that anyone was paying attention. Nope they were all to busy in there separate clicks talking about there last class, the new video game, the party at Gilberts house this weekend and how it will top last weeks party. Any and every form of conversation was going on and while normally Alfred would be in his own set of friends discussing how Metal Gear Solid 4 was the best shooter game on the market currently, usually causing some sort of argument he was sure he'd win, he just couldn't bring him self to do so.

"Ano, um, Alfred-san is something wrong?" a meek female voiced asked.

Alfred looked up and saw Sakura Honda. A very soft spoken Japanese girl with short black hair, who was Kiku's, one of Alfred's closest friends, younger twin sister.

Alfred smiled at her "Nope Sakura, nothings wrong."

While it was obvious she was not completely satisfied with the answer she bowed slightly and went to sit at her own desk, which was next to her brother. She leaned over toward him and whispered. Even Alfred could tell that it had been Kiku who was truly curious. Though knowing the quite teenager, he most likely already had several theories and was making threw them to find the most plausible. Alfred sighed put his head down on his desk and began to think. It had been a full year and four weeks since Emily left. Closing his eyes he relived the day he saw her off on the plane and to London.

"Oh, I do hope I'm not hated to much. That would totally suck!" Emily wondered out loud next to Alfred while they sat waiting for the plane.

The blue eyed male lightly laughed at this comment. His best friend had been to obviously worried not fitting in with the teens that would be her new classmates for her Junior year of high school in England. At the laughter Emily smacked his arm.

"Its not nice to laugh you know." Her tone was playful.

"You'll be fine, Em. Plus if ya have any problems I'll be a text away!" Emily gave him a slightly puzzled look.

"Oh really?'

"Yep if any of them snobby limeys mess with ya give me a call and I'll save ya from them." Alfred was one-hundred percent serious.

That goofy smile he was passing her way told Emily so. Emily was used to his hero complex, and in truth she found it enduring. Also it was fun to bet him at something and watch his ego deflate a little bit. She lightly shook her head and looked back down, swinging her legs back and forth. The conversation had died. A whole year. That's how long she'd be gone at least, and she was only going because her mother demanded she get some culture in her life. 'Be a lady' its what her mother always told her, not that she ever listened. She'd rather play sports and kick some boys asses for getting a little to close. Honestly though she was going to miss everyone and they both knew this.

To Emily and to Alfred there was no one closer, maybe it was because they shared a wave length, but since that first day of kindergarten they have been insuperable. Now a whole body of water would be keeping them apart. As the announcement for her plane to board rang threw the waiting terminal both Emily and Alfred felt a sudden saddens come over them. Standing up Emily grabbed her things.

"Well, it's time for me to go. Tell everyone I'll email them all as soon as I can."

"Yeah, I will."

"Well, bye!"

"Bye."

Alfred waved her off and watched her go. That was the last time he saw her face to face. While she did keep up with her Facebook all year and messaged him daily whether threw text, IM, or email Alfred would finally be happy again when he saw her face to face and things could go back to like they were before.

"Yo, Jones, did ya hear?" Gilbert bumped into Alfred shoulder asking.

"Hear what, Gil-man?" Alfred answered unsure what Gilbert, self proclaimed king of awesome, was going on about now.

"Dude, you don't know?" The albino male seemed quite shocked at this.

Before Alfred could answer the smell of rose assaulted him and with it the voice of Antoinette, one part of the Bad Friends Trio which consisted of Gilbert, Antonio and herself.

"Alife does not know the news about his dear chouchou?" Alfred blinked.

"About who?" Truly confused he looked between them hoping to get an answer of some sort.

"She means Emily" Antonio popped in, though where he came from Alfred will never know, he surly wasn't there a second ago. All three of them leaning on his desk and talking about some news about Emily was starting to put him on edge.

"Please enlighten me?" He asked trying to back up a tad so he could breath. Antoinette flipped her brown hair back and smiled.

"Well, I hear she came back with a boyfriend." He blinked taking in this news.

"Wait she's back? Where is she? Why haven't I seen her? How long has she been back?" The questions flew out of his mouth faster then he had time to process them. Antoinette giggled at his reaction, "In mon oncle office currently, moi cheri." Only answering his last question.

After hearing those words, the sky blue eyed male practically ran from his seat all the way to the Principles office ignoring anyone in the halls, just to get to the other side of the building, bumping into a teacher and some students still in the halls along the way but finally making it to his destination. Slamming the door open he came face to face with Toris.

"Hey…buddy" Alfred heaved, maybe running that fast wasn't the best idea, also he had a creepy feeling he did something he was going to regret later, though what it could be the wheat blond was unsure of so he brushed it aside while attempting to catch his breath.

"Ah, Mr. Alfred sir, are you okay?" The brunette ran up to him clearly worried as to why his friend was currently heaving like he had just run a marathon, which was fairly close to the truth in retrospect. Alfred grabbed Toris shoulder pulling the shorter male closer to him till they were a mere inch from being nose to nose.

"Is…Emily…here?" Slowly catching the last of his breath he asked. The smaller male nodded slightly.

While used to anything Alfred did, he still felt nervous from time to time. This was one of them. Even so Toris couldn't help but smile.

"She should be coming out of Mr. Bonnefoy's office any moment now." Having finally caught his breath fully Alfred let go of Toris shoulder and smiled standing fully up straight.

"Good, than I shall wait here." Just as Toris was about to advise against such actions, a loud scream and two very different laughs slipped past the door. Both laughs Alfred recognized instantly as Mr. Bonnefoy's, which to Alfred sounded like a Prius waiting at a red light, and Emily's 'I am so trying not to, but that was hilarious laugh'. The third voice currently yelling and accusing Mr. Bonnefoy of being a pervert with an accent that oddly reminded him of the Doctor Who episode he watched last night, in colorful language not even Alfred would have thought to use in front of a principal, he did not recognize.

The office door slammed open with a ferocity no one would have thought the lanky, young man who was standing in the door way would have had the ability to do, "I swear to God, good sir, you ever touch me like that again I will sue you for all you're worth!"

Alfred being the hero, and wanting to know what was going on, walked up to the room. "Hey, Mr. Bonnefoy, what's hanging?" he smiled.

Before anyone else could make a move, Emily had run straight up to Alfred, her arms wrapped around his middle

"Alfie, I missed you so much! Oh, there's so much I wanna tell ya and I have so much I wanna show ya too!" A huge thousand watt smile incased her face, and for a moment Alfred found himself with nothing to really say, as one thought echoed through his mind.

Cute, Emily was being cute. The mere shock of thinking of his best friend in such a way even for a moment caused him to back track. There was no way he just thought that…right?


End file.
